kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Cooper
Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott King "K.C." Cooper is the main protagonist of K.C. Undercover. She is an outspoken, confident black belt and skilled at basketball. She discovers that both her parents are spies with aspirations that she will follow in their footsteps. Summary K.C. is a smart, sharp-witted, mature, and multi-talented teenage girl whose skills range from mathematics to being a black belt in martial arts to playing basketball. She is recruited by The Organization to become a spy. She started out not liking Judy (her robotic sister) but ends up loving her like she were her real sister. Personality K.C. is a tomboy and prefers to study over partying. As she seemingly despises to wear dresses, only when it comes to going to a special occasion with her family. She can be seen as quite social, and gets nervous around boys she finds attractive. Normally, she's friendly and accommodating, however, when annoyed or frustrated, she can get a bit sassy and sarcastic. She can even be egotistical, believing she knows what's best for people and on romance like when she learned that her parents weren't officially married and almost ruined their relationship, along with Marisa's and Ernie's relationships. This side is shown again when she has difficulty working with a partner, believing she can do the job, even though it is out of her level. She keeps Marisa in check, and K.C. is very intelligent and gets very suspicious if even just the slightest thing is off. Despite being suspicious of anyone, she usually has been misled through someone else's deception, as proven when her cousin Abby first came to Cooper's house, she fully convinced K.C. as being part of the family, despite Kira's objections of ever seeing or meeting Abby, prior to her background being confirmed. Then wanting her to meet her mother and aunt, Erica. And later finally realizing Abby's true intentions of working for The Other Side. If someone tries to attack her, she'll probably attack first. And falling for Brett as she had no clue of his true intentions. She also has a tendency to be mocking towards those she deems inferior to her, namely her temporary partner Dexter (because he's a dog) and her brother Ernie for all his oddities. Although she is more respectful once they prove themselves. K.C. can be clever and can keep up a cover for as long as she wants, managing to fool Ernie one time with this ability. Character History In "Pilot," K.C.'s parents agree that it's time for K.C. to be tested to see if she is qualified to become a spy or not. Craig and Kira have K.C. captured by a spy who's working with them and then driven to an abandoned location. There, K.C. is tied to a chair in the middle of a large room. K.C. escapes the trap and that's when Craig and Kira decide she's qualified, telling K.C. all about them being spies and how they want to recruit her. She agrees and her first mission is that she must retrieve a phone that contains a virus from a teen spy named Lincoln who is undercover at her school. But, when K.C. embarrassingly fails to ask Lincoln to go to the school dance so she can get closer to him, K.C. no longer wants to be a spy out of embarrassment that she can't even ask a cute guy out. However, a talk with her parents about K.C.'s shameful quit guilts her into trying the task again. She goes to the school dance and is almost able to retrieve the phone while tangoing with the boy but she is ultimately captured by him. After contacting Ernie about the situation, he comes and helps K.C. escape while she captures Lincoln, retrieving the phone, and successfully completing her mission. In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" K.C. wants to recruit Ernie to be her family's spy team. He is the best person at computers she knows. She tries to convince her parents that they would be more believe able as an actual family with another sibling, but instead, they get a robot named Judy. To go to the extent if proving Ernie should be a part of the team, K.C. finds out about a mission that the agency and their parents don't know about and they try to complete it to prove Ernie's worthy but fail. Judy then reports K.C. and she gets in trouble with the agency, but then she gets saved by Judy and Ernie. In "Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!" after complaining about never being able to spend any time with her, K.C. reluctantly agrees to try out for cheerleading with Marisa. However, on the day and time of tryouts, K.C. is sent on a mission by her parents, and she misses the tryouts. She comes late, and Marisa is sitting there, mad at K.C. However, in the end, they make up, with Marisa knowing that K.C. will always be there for her. Physical Appearance K.C. is very tall (5'10), slim and has a very tomboyish style. K. C. wears her hair loose all the time. Her hair is curled and brown with curled back strands colored blonde-caramel highlights. In season 1, K. C. wears Scottish flannels of black and red colors. She wears a light grey jacket with black and white stripes at the bottom. She always wears a jacket around her waist, ripped jeans and black sports sneakers with a white high heel like under it. In season 2, her style changes and becomes more girly. Her hair becomes darker with no highlights anymore; they get straighter and K. C. also wears dresses now and more girly colors, such as baby blue, white, but also still boy colors, such as green, dark green and brown. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' K.C.'s agility is a lot greater than others, which make her effective in combat, Her reflexes are above average, which allows her to dodge attacks and react with ease. *'Expert Martial Artist:''' ''In the Pilot, it was revealed that K.C.'s a black belt in karate, which has made her very effective as a spy, allowing her to compete against extremely skilled fighters like Ursula'', Jolie and even managed to hold her own against Sheena multiple times but was overpowered in their first two confrontations and finally managed to defeat her with help from Zoe. *'Expert Markswomen:' K.C.'s Marksmanship and accuracy are rather impressive for her age. She has very great accuracy with a laser and apparently a surface-to-air missile. *'Acrobatics:' K.C is shown to be acrobatic when battling enemies, or when going through obstacles. *'Genius-level intellect': In the Pilot, it was revealed that K.C. is a genius upon her discovery of her parents being spies. Weapons and Gear *'Bracelet''' - K.C. has a bracelet identical to her mothers, it's appearance is two bronze bands with a heart made of bronze studs in the middle. It has a variety of functions including a holographic communicator, walkie talkie, and a laser. *'Glasses' - K.C. owns a pair of glasses that can be used to scan people's faces and identify them. Family 'Kira Cooper' Kira is K.C. and Ernie's mother and Craig's wife. She plays the part of Judy's mother. They have a healthy relationship and K.C. usually goes to her for advice. 'Craig Cooper' Craig is K.C. and Ernie's father and Kira's husband. He is always overprotective for K.C. and it usually brings her annoyance, like in his initial refusal to let her date. He also poses as Judy's father. 'Ernie Cooper' Ernie is K.C.'s brother and Judy's adoptive brother. She thinks that Ernie should know that she and her parents are spies, and tries to help him become a good spy, although he usually fails miserably. She seemingly enjoys belittling him and sometimes takes pleasure in lightly teasing him, though she loves him a lot. 'Judy Cooper' Judy is K.C. and Ernie's robotic little sister. Judy helps K.C. from getting in trouble in "My Sister from Another Mother... Board". They seem to have a healthy sisterly relationship, though Judy’s snarky comments often annoy K.C. However, they share an interest in teasing Ernie. 'Abby Martin' Abby is K.C.’s cousin, though the latter did not know this until the second episode of the second season. In the beginning, they seemed to have a healthy bond with each other and enjoyed each other’s company. K.C. felt angry and betrayed when she learned Abby was lying to her all along. They openly showed mutual hatred for each other following the events of Darien’s accident, to the point where they showed interest in physically hurting and killing each other. 'Erica King' Erica is K.C.’s maternal aunt, though the latter did not know this until she first met Abby looking for her aunt, Kira. K.C.’s relationship with Erica was mostly hostile, due to their opposing allegiances to rival spy organizations. The full extent of the relationship was seen in "Family Feud" when Erica was thinking of leaving the Coopers in the hospital and blowing it up. 'Richard Martin' Richard Martin is K.C.’s uncle, though the latter did not know this until Abby let it slip that the Head of the Other Side was her father. Richard Martin was probably K.C.’s greatest enemy due to her constantly fighting Other Side agents during missions. Other Relationships 'Marisa Miller' Marisa is K.C.'s best friend. In "Photobombed", Marisa discovers that K.C. is a spy. K.C. then pretends to wipe her memory, switching the memory spray with regular perfume, to trick her parents into thinking she got sprayed with memory spray. It has been revealed that K.C. has known Marisa since she was five years old. 'Brett Willis' K.C. was ordered to act as a couple with Brett Willis for a mission but develops romantic feelings for him after the mission ends. To K.C.'s dismay, Brett begins dating Marisa, however, Marisa dumps him so K.C. and Brett can be together. They then become a couple. It is revealed at the end of Double Crossed Part 1 that his father is Zane, the Cooper family's arch-nemesis, which leads him to kidnap K.C. so his father can defeat the organisation and Cooper family using a fake K.C. Brett returns in Operation: Other Side Part 2, where he becomes K.C.'s training officer during her undercover mission. K.C. convinces Brett to help her with her mission when she believed that there's still good in him and she wanted him to escape with her, however, he remains behind and they almost kiss. In K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 2 they tell each other they love each other and protect each other. 'Lincoln' Lincoln was K.C.'s first love interest and only appears in the Pilot episode. He is an undercover agent for The Other Side. 'Jolie' Jolie is Ernie's "ex-girlfriend" and a spy who attempts to eliminate K.C. She also stole Jolie's earrings. 'Zane Willis' Zane is the nemesis of the Cooper family. In his attempt to destroy K.C.'s family and The Organization he kidnaps K.C. and uses a fake to replace her. 'Prince Promomomo' Prince Promomomo was one of K.C.'s love interest. He is considered very attractive and sweet. The prince also has a crush on K.C. and has kissed her once. 'Simone Deveraux' Simone Deveraux is a computer expert and K.C.'s rescue partner to save their precious, adorable, super sassy, little robot Judy. 'Candace Adams' Candace Adams attempted to frame Kira for blowing up The Organization's headquarters in Tokyo. Kira said Candace wasn't cut out to be a spy; thus causing Candace to frame Kira. Ursula Brett's ex-girlfriend who worked for The Other Side. K.C. shot her in the arm, causing her to run away. Currently, she is in prison since the series finale, K.C. Undercover: The Final Chapter where she was arrested by The Organization. Quotes Trivia *In "Double Crossed Part 1", it revealed that K.C. is ticklish. She gets tickled by Brett. *In an interview with ANDPOP, Zendaya said that K.C. can only do the tango and ballroom dancing and other than that she's "really awkward and stiff". ANDPOP interview with Zendaya. *Her full name is Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott Cooper, as revealed in Daddy's Little Princess. *She finds it difficult to keep secrets. *She is not photogenic. *K.C. prefers reading over watching TV. *At the age of 3, K.C. was tested and they found out that she's a genius. *In 'Pilot' and 'All Howls Eve', K.C is shown to be nervous when talking to boys. *After 'K.C. and the Vanishing Lady', K.C. became the only character that appeared in every episode. *K.C. Cooper was originally called Kacey Cooper. *She is talented at basketball. *K.C.'s middle name Coretta Scott is a tribute to the late Coretta Scott King. *K.C. hates cheerleading and she doesn't get the sport. *In Season 1, she is 15-16 and in 10th grade. In Season 2, she is 16-17 and in 11th grade. In Season 3, she is 17-18 and in 12th grade. As of the series finale, she goes to college and starts her freshman year. *She is right-handed. *K.C. hates picture day, it makes sense because she is not photogenic. *K.C. is commonly kidnapped or captured by enemy spies, such as in Pilot, Double Crossed Part 2, etc. *On the first day of kindergarten, K.C. ran crying from the classroom because she wet her pants. She was so embarrassed by the incident that she refused to utter a word about it ever again, referring to it only as her "number one mistake." Her refusal to speak about it helps her parents distinguish her from Bernice in "Double Crossed Part 3". Appearances 'Season 1' Every episode of Season 1. Appearances: 27/27 'Season 2' Every episode of Season 2. Appearances: 24/24 'Season 3' Every episode of Season 3. Appearances: 24/24 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Cooper Family Category:Zendaya Category:Spy Category:The Organization Category:Spies